


Sanctuary

by DarlingAmatus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Could be Triggery so read at your own discretion, M/M, Mentions of Suicide and rape, Smut, handers - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Anders brings home more than just a stray kitten to the Shelter he works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that popped into my head and I couldn't just ignore it. I didn't mean to make it so angsty but at least there is a happy ending. I hope you all enjoy reading it. All I ask is that you don't leave any hateful comments behind. If you have nothing nice to say please just don't say it at all. Thank you for taking time to read this fic and I hope you enjoy.

“Looks like it's going to rain little fella, good thing I came along when I did huh?” The blonde male said smiling down at the little kitten who was shivering in his arms. The kitten let out a pathetic mewl as Anders turned the corner and ran dead smack into someone else who went tumbling to the floor. He blinked, looking down at the teen who had landed flat on his ass and was glaring daggers up at him. He was tall, but not as tall as Anders, and was probably in his late teens if not early twenties like Anders himself was. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days and that made Anders take a closer look at the male assessing him for further damage.

“Well, you just gonna stand there or are you going to get out of my way.” The male said harshly snapping Anders' out of his thoughts. Anders quickly side stepped to allow the roguish looking teen pass all the while he muttered under his breath about rude punks. He looked down to check to see if the kitten he'd found was alright when he noticed blood on the front of his shirt. In a panic he turned quickly to track down the male. When he turned the corner he couldn't see him in sight, he was about to give up when the kitten in his arms mewed looking down the alley to the left and he saw the male hunched over and breathing heavily.

“Hey, you alright? You're bleeding.” Anders said and the male let out a hollow laugh.

“Don't worry...it's not my blood.”

“Then...who's is it?”

“My sister's.” He said after a pause and then he slumped to the floor unconscious.

“Oh dear.” Anders said as he checked for a pulse and was glad to find one. He did a quick check of the male to be sure he actually wasn't bleeding. Aside from a few superficial wounds he was mostly undamaged.

“Guess there's nothing for it.” He said crouching down to situate the male, setting the kitten on his shoulder, and then lifted him into his arms, he felt much to light in his opinion, and carried him out of the alley towards home.

XxXx

When the dark haired male opened his eyes in was to find many pairs on him. There were at least two children, and three kids his age staring down at him, not to mention the pair of a tabby who was perched on his chest, it's little orange head tilted as it watched him.

“Mr. Thelka! He's awake!” One of the younger children shouted causing the kitten to scamper back.

“Alright children why don't you give Anders and I some room to work. Go play with Peaches.” A older man said coming into view and scooped the kitten up and handed it off to one of the other children.

“But I want to stay and watch, he's ever so delicious.” One of the older girls purred. 

“Isabela.” The man, Mr. Thelka, said in a scolding tone.

Said girl sighed in disgust but turned to usher the others out “You take away all my fun.”

Once the two of them were alone the older male turned to the other and he smiled.

“Hello, my name is Karl Thelka and you are?”

“Pissed about waking up here, where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here?”

“That would be me, and you are currently in Sanctuary.” Anders spoke entering the room with a gentle smile.

“You mean the shelter?”

“The one and only, now if you would be so kind as to answer my mentors question. What is your name?”

“Hawke, Garrett Hawke.”

“Well it's a pleasure to meet you Garrett, now would you care to tell us how you came to be stumbling into my assistant with someone's blood on your cloths?”

Garrett glared at the blonde who gave an apologetic smile. “I couldn't very well hide the fact you stumbled into me with someone's blood on your person, not to mention you were injured, some fresh, some not so fresh.”

“It doesn't matter, I gotta get home.” Garrett said as he started to try to get up but the soft hand of Karl held him in place, he knelt to be eye level with the other.

“How long have you been on the streets?”

“Are you crazy? I just told you I was heading home.”

“You are severely malnourished and bare the signs of one of the homeless.” Anders spoke up approaching the bed as well. 

“You also bare scars from past traumas. Some given to you and others seem to be self inflicted. We legally cannot let you leave until we get things sorted with either your parents or the proper authorities. We can't have you wandering the streets.” Karl said and that seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Garrett shot up from the bed and pushed past the older male.

“It's none of your god damn business or concern.” He stormed out of the room causing the children to let out scattered eeps as they had been listening at the door. Karl and Anders giving them disapproving looks.

“I tried to stop them.” Aveline said causing both Fenris and Isabela to glare at her back while Merrill and Sebastian stood with pouty lips trying to look innocent.

“I'll go after him.” Anders said to Karl as he jogged out of the shelter and spotted the male just turning the corner on the right.

“Hey, hey wait up!” Anders jogged after him.

Garrett only glared at him over his back. “You following me? Do I need to scream for an adult?”

Anders stopped beside him letting out a startled laugh. “No, I am an adult so there is no need to shout for one.”

Garrett only gave him a droll stare before turning on his heel to start walking away again.

“Why won't you accept our help?”

“Because I don't want your fucking help. I'm not a damned stray you can take home, I don't need your charity.”

“I never claimed that you were, all I see is a young man who is in need of help.”

Garrett paused and looked back at him with confusion. “And why would you want to help me?”

“Because I've been in your shoes, I had to go threw hell before I allowed Karl to help me. If I can save someone the pain I went through then I will do everything in my power to see it done.”

“If you knew the kind of man I am you wouldn't want to help me...” Garrett finally whispered almost so quietly that Anders couldn't hear him.

“That's where you're wrong, it would make me want to help you more. Trust me, you couldn't have done anything as bad as I had. Please, just talk to us and if you decide you don't want our help then we will let you be.”

Garrett sighed heavily. “Alright, if it mean's you'll stop stalking me.”

Anders just gave him a big grin and lead him back to Sanctuary.

XxXx

Anders and just seen Garrett to bed and after he'd said his goodnight and shut the door he let the smile slip from his lips as he went to Karl's office and sank heavily into the chair in front of the desk.

“Poor kid. Feeling like he wasn't worth the love and comfort of a family so he decided to take off.” Karl said with a shake of his head.

“Yeah...I think there is more to the story than he is telling us. He didn't say anything about what had happened that had him wandering the street with his sister's blood on his cloths. What if he hurt her or someone to protect her? Should we call the police?”

“Is that what you want to do?” Karl asked

“No, no there is something in his eyes. He's wounded, hurting more than he is letting on, hiding his pain under jokes and sarcasm. I...I want to help him Karl.” Anders said earnestly causing the older man to smile. 

“I knew that would be your answer. I will make inquiries through Varric about situations pertaining to Garrett Hawke while I allow you to try to get him to open up.”

“Thank you Karl.” Anders said with a smile as he stood then excused himself to get some sleep himself.

XxXx

Six months later Garrett was still with them which surprised Anders. He had half expected for the male to make off like a thief in the middle of the night his first night here so when he continued to wake up to find Garrett with the other children it made him release a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. The other seemed to finally be relaxing around the others and seemed to answer with less hostility.

Karl had given him the file on Garrett Hawke a day ago and he had yet to open it up to find out all he knew about the other, he'd much rather Garrett open up to him and tell him his story himself.

“Good morning Mr. Anders!” Merrill shouted from across the room making the blonde jump at having been spotted. A small smile appeared on Garrett's lips but was gone before he could take a closer look, had he just imagined it?

“Morning children. Have you finished your work Ms. Wynne assigned you?”

“Of course! Aveline wouldn't let us play with Peachfuzzalupcis unless we did.” Sebastian said with a grin as he stroked the small tabby kitten.

“What a stupid name.” Fenris said with a roll of his eyes which earned him a reprimand from Aveline.

Anders smiled fondly at the small group then shook his head. “You'll be good for Mr. Thelka and Wynne while I'm gone for the day right?”

“Where are you going?” Garrett finally spoke and damned if he didn't hear slight panic in his voice.

“He's got a dateeeeee.” Isabela said with a smirk as she reclined in the chair she was sitting in reading a book about piracy.

“A date?” Garrett said his eyes narrowing at Anders. “With who?”

“His boyfriend of course! Natey!” Merrill said cheerily unaware of the hostility now radiating off Garrett.

“Nathaniel, not Natey. Get it right.” Fenris said as he teased the kitten with a red string.

“Thank you Fenris, alright I am leaving now, be good.” Anders said as he turned to head out the front door, unaware that one of the children had slipped out the back door to follow him.

XxXx

“Thanks Nate, I really needed this. It's been a stressful past couple weeks.” Anders said as the two of them strolled through the park bathed in the dying light of the sun. Nathaniel reaching over to take his hand and intertwine them.

“It's my pleasure as always. I don't know why you don't just move to the city with me. You have so much potential.”

“Because I am needed here. I have a responsibility to the children and the shelter.” Anders said starting the age old discussion they always held before Nathaniel took off back to the big city, leaving this smaller town in the dust.

“What you really mean is that you don't want to risk running into your parents and getting dragged back into their politics. That or you are staying here in hopes Karl will finally see the error of his ways and sweep you off your feet and make you his wife.” Nathaniel said teasingly and Anders shoved him playfully.

“Those feelings faded away long ago, you know that Nate.”

“Then come away with me Anders, I can take care of you, I will make sure your parents don't get anywhere near you.”

“We both know it doesn't work that way Nathaniel. Soon you will have to marry to inherit your Father's business and you wont have time for me anymore. It's one of the reasons I asked you out today. This...this is the last time I would like up to meet up. I can't take hooking up once every few months anymore, and I know you are facing pressure from your father to marry. I need to find someone who can walk along side me share my vision of the future, someone who I can love and who will love me in return.”

“I...see.”

“I'm sorry Nate, you know I love you...I just...can't love you like this, not anymore.”

“I understand. I'm going to miss you.” Nathaniel said as he stopped and drew the blonde into his arms.

“I'm not going anywhere Nate, I'll still be here for you, just as your friend and not your casual hook up.” Anders said with a chuckle which sounded hollow and he knew it.

Nathaniel stepped into him and drew him into a passionate kiss that lasted a few minuets before a snapping of a branch drew them apart.

“I should get back. It's getting late.” Anders said and the two of them still with fingers intertwined made their way back to the shelter unaware of the honey eyes that had been watching them from afar, a cold fury burning in his chest.

XxXx

“Good night Nate, thank you for today. It's been fun.”

“Now you sound like you are breaking things off with me for good.” The raven haired male teased before giving one last brief hug and kiss before taking off.

No sooner did Anders walk in the door was he bombarded by the kids looking worried.

“Hawke flew away!” Merrill cried out as she buried her face in his leg.

“What hawk? We don't have a hawk.”

“Not the bird idiot, Garrett Hawke. He disappeared shortly after you left. Mr. Thelka and Wynne are out searching for him. They left Aveline in charge and she wont let us out of her sight.” Fenris said with a roll of his eyes.

“Alright, you all get washed up and ready for bed, I am going to go join the search.”

“Don't leave us here with Aveline! She's a slave driver!!” Isabela cried out.

“Am not, you just lack discipline.” Aveline said in defense of herself.

Anders didn't take the time to sort them out, his heart was pounding wondering where Garrett could have gone all of a sudden and hoped he was alright. He was about to step off the porch but someone had opened the door and followed him. He was surprised to see it was Fenris.

“Fenris?”

“I think you should know that Hawke seemed pretty bothered by the idea of you going out on a date. I think he likes you. He's always talking about you and talking about how kind you are. I think he was betrayed by someone he trusted and you were showing him you were different.”

Anders blinked rapidly, surely he was mistaken, there was no way Garrett liked him...or did he? He thought back to all the times they had been together, the way the other smiled and teased him, opened up to him piece by piece about some things. He sighed, that idiot, always hiding things from him.

“Thank you Fenris.” Anders turned to leave but was stopped again.

“Bring him home, he was making this place bearable.”

Anders smiled at Fenris and nodded before he took off to look for their wayward Hawke.

XxXx

He was panting and out of breath when he caught sight of a lone figure on a swing in the abandoned park. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to both Karl and Wynne that he'd found Garrett and they should head back to the shelter.

“This seat taken?” Anders asked as he approached Garrett who just shrugged. Anders sat on the cold plastic and started to swing slightly.

“You followed me today yes?”

“No!” Garrett said quickly, to quickly. Then he sighed and said quieter, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh? Is that all? That's not what Fenris lead me to believe.”

“Yeah, well Fenris needs to learn to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business.”

Anders couldn't help the small chuckle

“Were cutting you off from Harry Potter. Seriously though Garrett. Why did you run away?”

“I didn't run away I just... I left before I even thought things threw. I followed you and that guy the whole day and then I saw you kissing and asking you to go away with him. I...I thought you were going to leave so I didn't want to go home...not if you weren't going to be there.”

Anders' heart broke at the others words and he reached over and took his hand.

“Garrett, I'm not going anywhere. My home is here at the shelter and with you.” 

Garrett's head snapped up at the others words, hope shining in his eyes.

“Do you like me Anders? I mean really _like me_ ” He asked suddenly.

Anders blinked at the sudden question and thought back on their time together, of all the things they'd been through since Garrett had happened into his life six months ago and realized with a start that yes he did, since the day he'd stumbled into him on their first meeting, there had been a connection he hadn't been aware of until now. 

“Yes.” Anders said a bit breathlessly

Garrett was up and out of his swing in seconds and was now towering over Anders he was leaning down to kiss him until Anders hands rested on his shoulders holding him back.

“What? I thought you wanted this too...did I do something wrong?”

“No..I just...I hardly know a thing about you. I don't know your favorite food or color, your favorite season or even your age. It could be very illegal for me to kiss you now.” Anders said all in a rush that just made Garrett stare at him then grin.

“But you want to kiss me?”

Anders rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Yes...maker I really do.”

“Roast, green, spring, nineteen.”

Anders blinked in confusion at the random words.

“My favorite food is a pot roast, my favorite color is green, my favorite season is spring, and I am nineteen years old.”

“Oh...good. That's good.” Anders said breathless yet again.

“Can I kiss you now?”

He didn't get a chance to finish saying yes Garrett's lips were suddenly upon his and were brutal in their pace. Anders winced and pushed the other back making the slightly younger male actually whimper. “What? I thought you wanted to kiss me.”

“I do I just...Have you ever done this before?”

Garrett flushed darkly “Of course I have! Just...not something I did to much. I...I wasn't in a very good place to be practicing my romancing techniques.”

“Tell you what, I'll teach you the proper way to kiss and you will tell me about the things you kept hidden from me up till now. Deal?”

Garrett looked guarded for a moment and Anders feared he might have pushed to far but then Garrett gave a stiff nod. Anders reached up to touch his cheek lightly. 

“I'm not trying to hurt you Garrett, I just want to understand.”

“I know it's just...it's not easy to talk about.”

“I understand. I will try to make it as painless as possible. I promise.” Anders said with a gentle smile before he stood from the swing and took Garrett's hand to lead him further into the park. When asked where they were going he just chuckled and told him to be patient.

They ended up on the river bank under a huge tree that would provide ample shade in the sunlight on a warm summer day, as it was it was a warm night, the moon starting to rise high into the sky. They sat in the plush grass and watched the water trickling by when Garrett finally joined their hands.

Anders turned his head to find the others staring at him, the moonlight making his eyes glow a bright amber in it's light. He was breathtaking. He'd filled out wonderfully once hew started to have a steady diet at the shelter, his lanky teenage form melding into one of a young man who finally fit into his body. He'd had a hard time keeping his thoughts about the other pure.

Without the other having to speak a word Anders lent forward and started a kiss, slow and tempting. When Garrett made a move to try to make it deeper, harder, Anders placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed soothingly at his jaw. “Not everything needs to be quick and rough. I have a feeling that's all you've ever experienced.”

Garrett nodded in shame and looked away, Anders turning his face back to him and kissed the frown away. “It's alright Garrett, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I will teach you how to love properly.” Anders said and kissed Garrett, his breath leaving on a gasp as the blonde gently lowered him down to lay in the grass and slid atop him gently. The kiss was soft and tender, his tongue tentatively licking across the seam of the others lips until he opened up and allowed Anders' tongue to slid inside and tangle with his own. His hands clenched and released on the others side causing the blond to chuckle. 

“You can touch me, it's normal to feel the passion. Let it flow through you.” Anders said as Garrett stopped hesitating and buried his fingers in soft blonde hair once he'd pulled the tie free to let the golden strands to cradle their faces in a gold fall. Anders started to rock atop the brunette making him groan deep in his throat as he started to get more aggressive in their kiss but in the best way possible.

“Garrett.” Anders moaned breathlessly as he ground his ass down on the others erection. “Have you ever...you know?” Anders asked making his point by grinding his rear down on the others hardness, causing Garrett the grip his hips and continue to push him down onto him.

“A few times. It...it wasn't anything like this. It was hard, brutal and bloody. I try to keep away from it but...you do things to me no one has ever before, make me feel things, desire things.” Garrett admitted.

“There will be no blood and pain here Garrett. Only love and healing.” Anders said with a gentle smile and he sat up and shucked his pants and shirt leaving Garrett gaping at his naked form.

“I'll take care of everything, I'll teach you the proper way to make love.” Anders said taking two of Garrett's fingers into his mouth to get them nice and wet and then he positioned Garrett's fingers outside his opening. “Put them inside me, Slowly and one at a time.”

Teaching Garrett the proper way to stretch and prepare him was a test in both of their patience. His erection was in view of Garrett and he could see the flushed leaking head, he was sure his would look much the same were they still not trapped in the confines of his pants. Anders was now moaning almost obscenely, rocking himself back on three of Garrett's fingers and moaning his name like it was a prayer.

“Anders... I...can't wait...hurts.” Garrett whimpered and Anders smiled down at him then shifted himself away causing Garrett's fingers to slip free. He watched as Garret brought his fingers to his own mouth and take them into his mouth to suck them and Anders cursed as his cock gave a painful pulse of need as he worked quickly to retrieve Garrett's hardness from his jeans. He almost sobbed in relief when it popped out and stood proud, the tip glistening in the moonlight. He couldn't help leaning forward and swirling his tongue over the tip, his tongue teasing the slit causing more of the opalescent fluid to drip onto his tongue. 

“Anders...please.” Garrett begged.

Anders moved to straddled his hips again, this time lowering himself slowly onto Garrett, a long drawn out moan leaving the both of them as Anders finally seated himself fully on his cock.

“Fuck...Anders...it's so hot inside you. So tight.”

Anders gave a pleased chuckle. “Always on the receiving end I take it?”

Garrett nodded and was about to say something but then Anders lifted himself and dropped back into his lap and Garrett had to bite back a shout as the intense pleasure closed around him over and over as Anders started a rhythm. He had never felt like this before, hadn't know it was possible to feel this good with anyone. He found himself shouting out his release much to quick for his liking, his face burning in embarrassment. But Anders just smiled down and him and claimed his lips in a heated kiss and then he shifted so that he was kneeling beside Garrett and taking his cock in hand intending to finish with his hand until Garrett caught his hand and pulled it away.

“Let me.”

“Love, you don't have to.”

“I know... I want to...I really want to. I want your cock so deep in my throat that I'll be tasting you for weeks.”

“Maker's balls Garrett.” Anders breathed in surprise as the brunette now kneeled before him and he took his cock into his mouth slowly at first to get use to the feeling before slowly taking more and more of him in. Anders gasped and moaned to the night sky as his fingers buried in the others hair, trying desperately not to buck up into the others mouth as not to choke him. Suddenly Anders was being swallowed down the others throat and he cried out as his body arched and spasmed as Garrett swallowed around his length.

“Fuck....fuck me...gonna come. Pull off.” Anders said trying to warn the other off but Garrett was like a dog with a bone and refused to give up his cock and continued to swallow around him until Anders was shouting his release to the sky in the form of a cry of the others name.

Garrett sat up and Anders gaped at the erection the others was sporting. “May I?” 

Anders only smiled before shifting over to his hands and knees to present his ass that was already dripping with Garrett's come from the first time. Garrett let out a savage growl before he was grabbing the others hips and driving himself hard and fast into the blond. Their moans and the sound of their slapping flesh joining with the sound of the tricking stream beside them.

“Fuck Anders...Fuck” Garrett moaned as he leaned over him so they were back to chest, Anders turning his head so they could share a heated kiss, their saliva mingling and tricking down their chins as Garrett pistoned into him fast until his rhythm faltered at the sound of Anders moaning Garrett's name, his entrance tightening around him in another orgasm which quickly brought Garrett over with him.

They lay side by side in the grass, their fingers intertwined with one another as they just laid starring up at the moon and stars, their soft panting and the sound of the stream tricking beside them the only thing to be heard in the night.

“Anders?”

“Hum?”

“Can we do that again?”

Anders chuckled at the others enthusiasm. “Not now, I really should get you back. I told the others I'd found you and would be bringing you back.” 

Despite Anders' words none made a move to get up.

“It all started when I was fourteen.” Garrett started suddenly and Anders didn't even have to ask what he was talking about. Garrett was opening up to him, telling him what lead to him running into him six months ago.

“My father died trying to protect me from a bunch of thugs. Mother never forgave me for it even though I couldn't of stopped it. She told my twin siblings that I was the reason father was dead. Bethany refused to believe it but my brother Carver...he hated me. We always got into fights but I was the only one punished by mother. Bethy tried to stand up for me against my brother and mother but her pleas went unheard. By sixteen I had stopped coming home every night, I'd joined up with a local gang so I could escape the abuse. Little did I know I was walking right into more Abuse. I ran with them for two years and I was becoming more and more disconnected from my family. One night I came home so high off drugs that Bethy had called an ambulance because I had stopped breathing. She had cried and cried at me when I woke up and I promised her that I would never make her cry again. I told her I would quit the gang and would stay home and take care of her. And I did for a week. The gang I had been apart of didn't take to kindly to my leaving and so they had grabbed my sister one day and...” His voice cracked then and that was when he realized he was crying and that they had sat up and Anders was now holding him in his arms, his fingers running through his hair. He had to take a deep breath to make himself continue.

“They sent a video to the house. They had...they had done terrible things to her. The authorities got involved and luckily they found her but it had been days since she'd been trapped with them. She was silent, never letting anyone near her, shutting everyone out. She...she killed her self two days after coming home. I was the one who found her. I had been holding her body when Mother found us. She screamed at me. Blamed me for her death. She was right. It was my fault. So I ran, never looked back.”

“Oh, Garrett.” Anders said, his own tears rolling silently down his cheeks.

“It wasn't your fault. It will never be your fault. It was those thugs who had taken her and forced her to the edge. Hell, had your mother been less busy blaming you for all that had gone wrong and spent more time loving her children then none of this probably would have happened. They are to blame. Not you.”

Garrett smiled up at him and Anders knew he didn't believe it wasn't his fault. That was fine. Anders was here now and he would be sure to spend his every breath in healing this male of his pain, he would help Garrett to become the man he should have always been, He'd smother him in the love that his family should have. It would take time but Anders was willing to spend all the time in the world with Garrett Hawke if it meant he could heal him of his pain, He would be his love and his shelter, his guide and his friend. He would forever find sanctuary in the arms of the man who loves him so.


End file.
